Bleach Mansion
by Rain The Gunman
Summary: (Shaman King-Bleach crossover) After unintentionally winning a vacation to an old Mansion, Ichigo invites 10 friends. Little do they know, legend has it that the mansion is haunted by a 500 year old ghost... Can the gang survive?
1. Default Chapter

_Mansion_

_This is my first fic. I read some of the stories you guys wrote, so I thought I give it a try_

_Dislaimer: Bleach is not mine._

_**I've been able to see ghosts as long as I can remember**_

**_I can see them so clearly that.. I couldn't tell the difference between the living and the dead when I was younger. So i'm used to questions like thatq. Usually if I laugh it off, they drop it. It didn't seem like a big problem. That's what I always though_t...until...that day.**

"_Ack!" _

"_oh no... that mean old truck. Are you okay, Ichigo? I'm sorry, honey. Let's switch sides. Let mommy take the road."_

"_No. I'm fine. My raincoat keeps me dry!"_

"_I'll protect you from things like that! Oh... What a brave boy! But wait! Roadside duty isn't for someone who can't even beat Tatsuki even once!"_

"_Ah wum da ubber day!"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I WON THE OTHER DAY!"_

"_There! You're all clean!"_

**Parents moods have a big effect on their kids. i think she knew that. I loved my mother. I never saw her cry or get mad...not even once... **

"_Come on... Let's go!"_

"_Mommy...hold my hand."_

"_Okay"_

**And not just me. Yuzu and Karin, who were four at the time. And Dad...all loved her as much as I did. She was the center of our universe. Dad told me my name means "one who protects" That's when...I remember thinking...I wanted to protect my mother. Who always protected me.**

"_Huh? Oh..."_

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Wait right here, mommy."_

"_What? ... ICHIGO!"_

" _NO! ICHIGO!"_

**Bleach: Mansion**

"Wake up...Ichigo!" Kon shouted as he jumped up and down on the orange haired shinigami. Without warning, Ichigo grabbed Kon's leg and threw him into the wall.

"OOF!" He hit the wall and slid down. " Ow! That hurt, berry head! Why do you always have to trea..." In a fit of anger, Ichigo punched the wall, which make Kon jump. He started to say something but stopped whrn he noticed that Ichigo didn't move. He sat there with his head down , as if he was grieving.

"Ichigo...?" A concerned Kon climbed up onto the bed. Tears began to roll down Ichigo's cheeks. He wiped them with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm fine, Kon." Ichigo stared at the clock on his dresser. He got up out of bed.

_Saturday, July 10_

Ichigo looked out the window. " _That dream...why do I keep having this dream?" _He turned to look at Kon. "Kon, why did you wake me up on a Saturday?"

"Do you know what time it is? Afternoon!. Rukia's already left. If I hadn't woke you up, you would of sleep through..."

"Thanks" Ichigo got dressed and walked out the room.

"Huh?" A confused expression formed on lion-plushie's face


	2. Chapter 1: Regrets

**Chapter 1: Regrets**

**Saturday, July 10. 4:37**

"BOHAHAHAHA!"

Isshin and Yuzu were sitting in front of the television. " Spontaneous trips to spiritual hot spots" now came two times a week. It was later in the day. Ichigo was sitting at the kitchen table. He was reading the latest Weekly Shonen Jump.

This week's episode, Don Kanonji attempts to cleanse to spirit that haunted the house of a local senior citizen.

_This house reeks of mean spirit_

BOHAHAHAHA" Isshin shouted, crossing his arms around his chest.

"_And to think he's actually over the age of 40... " _Ichigo thought to himself.

" Karin, come and do the shout with us" Yuzu invited Karin, who was sitting at the same table with her brother.

" No thanks, Yuzu. I'd rather spend quality time with Goat Chin over there" Karin replied, pointing at Isshin. "Besides, it's bad enough that it airs two times of week now instead of one." She looked at Ichigo, who was ignoring them all. He noticed her.

"What is it, Karin" Ichigo questioned his sister. " Why are you looking at me like that"

Karin looked down nervously. "N..nothing. You just seemed a little more pissed off then usual"

" Speak for yourself." Ichigo took a sip out of the glass he was holding. "You don't exactly look pleased with how you day is going either" She stared at him for a few seconds.

" Is...everything ok, Strawberry" Karin asked, concerned.

" I'm ok! Everything's just dandy" Ichigo blurted. He started to say something else when Yuzu interrupted.

" Hey guys, check this out"

"Huh" Ichigo and Karin exchanged looks. They both looked at the screen

Ichigo crossed his arms. " A contest. Wow."

Isshin stood up and and grabbed Ichigo's collar.

"It's not just any contest, my boy. This can be the vacation we've been waiting for...AHH" Ichigo slammed his father.

" Thanks for enlightening me." Ichigo replied sarcasticly "I'll be in my room" He leaves

" Ichigo" Yuzu called after him. "_Hmmm, I wonder what's eating Ichigo today."  
_

Ichigo plopped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, only to realize that Rukia hasn't come yet. Kon climbed up on the bed.

" What do you want, Kon" Ichigo asked without looking. "Should you be with Rukia?

Kon's face twisted up. "No. She's only been gone for the day and I already miss her" he sheds a tear.

"_Oh great, here we go again..."_

" Oh my raven haired goddess. Where have you gone to? Why did you leave me here with this barbarian you call a shinigami? Why couldn...

Ichigo flings Kon off of his bed.

"Do you mind , lover boy? I'm trying to think here." Ichigo continued to star at the ceiling.

Kon sat up, rubbing his head. " Oh...is it that serious" Ichigo didn't answer. "Ok. I'll just sit next in front of the window." Someone then knocked on the door. Quickly, Ichigo grabbed Kon by his leg and tossed him into the closet. " Ichigo..can I come in" It was Karin. Ichigo quickly sat on his bed. "Um..yeah. Come in." Ichigo answered, fidgeting. The door opened, and Karin walked in. She had a concerned look on her face, like none Ichigo has even seen before. She sat down next to him. " Are you ok, Strawberry"

" I'm fine, Karin. Really." Ichigo replied, looking the other way. " I just..had a bad dream that's all".

"About mom" Ichigo glanced at Karin. " How did you..."

"I know you, Ichigo." Karin replied, cutting him short. "Youve been having this nightmare for a week now."

Ichigo backed away from his sister. " Hold up... Did you develop psychic mind reading powers after the hole incident with me and Ishida"

Karin sighed. "No, dummy. It's obvious. It's the only time you actually talk in your sleep.

"Huh? I don't talk..."

"Never mind that. Ichigo, you got to stop blaming yourself for that. What happened to mom wasn't your fault."

Ichigo looked down. " Karin, did dad ever tell you what happened that day?

Karin nodded. Ichigo turned away. " Then why don't you hate me"

"Huh?'

"You heard me" Ichigo snapped. " She died because I was foolish enough to mistake a ghost for a living person! It was my fault she's dead!.

" Ichigo..."

Tears started_. " he's...crying"_ Karin looked on as her brother sniffled.

" I can never forgive myself until I..." Ichigo almost slipped and told Karin about the Grand Fisher, the hollow that took their mother's life.

"Ichigo, don't blame yourself" Karin replied softly. " You were trying to help someone out and she died making sure you were safe."

"But.." Ichigo started to reply but stopped when he noticed the closet door open and Kon poking his head out.

"Ichigo, I could never hate you." Karin said. " You're the only one who can run Goat chin's face into the floor and get away with."

" So, you don't hate me"

" No, dummy. I love you."Karin said softly. Yuzu loves you, so does Goat Boy and mommy. That's why she gave up her life protecting you.

Ichigo looked at his sister. That was the first time Karin ever told him that. " Thank you"

" Now, stop frowing and get over it. You're making dad look mature.

Karin started to get up and leave. " Karin" Ichigo said. She turned around.

" ...I love you, too." Ichigo hugged Karin. All of a sudden, a big thud came from the living room. " I'm gonna see what Goat Chin did just now. Good night , Ichigo."

After she leaves, Kon comes out of the closet. "

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard with my own two ears" Kon said, crying.

"Oh give me a break, Kon" Ichigo snapped, looking at the ceiling lying on back.


End file.
